


Saturday

by shunsui



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunsui/pseuds/shunsui





	Saturday

床头灯微弱的光将将能把屋内的轮廓印出来。

张屿淮轻轻合上门，走到床边，伸手拨了拨筠稞散在额前的刘海。

 

“嗯？”睡梦中的人迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，发出闷哼声，又闭上了眼睛嗫嚅，“你回来啦。”

 

张屿淮脱下衣服，上床躺在筠稞的身后，隔着被子紧紧的拥着筠稞，下巴埋在筠稞肩窝感受着血管的跳动，“好久不见。”忙碌到深夜的张屿淮，声音夹着北方城市夜晚的清冽，听起来十分性感。

 

倒春寒的季节，张屿淮身体散发出来的温暖让筠稞不自觉转过身，七手八脚地把张屿淮拉到被窝里，搂住张屿淮结实的腰。  
筠稞头发长了一些，在不甚明亮的光线下，高挺的鼻梁和明晰的脸部线条依然能让人一眼笃定这是个清秀帅气的男生。  
张屿淮寻着筠稞的唇，轻轻吻了几下。

“嗯。。困。”筠稞嗡声嗡气。

张屿淮笑着把筠稞往自己怀里带了带。

第二天，筠稞是被摸醒的。  
一只滚烫的大手在胸口和双腿间来回游走，还时不时掐一下屁股。

“醒了？”筠稞微微睁开眼，看到张屿淮撑着头，浑身赤裸的躺在他身边，自己的胳膊挨着张屿淮健壮的小麦色的胸肌。张屿淮另一只手不知廉耻的在被窝里肆意地把玩着自己的青芽。  
格子睡衣被卷到胸口，内裤也不知何时被脱掉了，少年白皙匀称的身体陷在软软的灰色被窝里，毫无遮掩。昨晚还是台上的大明星，此刻一丝不挂躺在自己身边，下身已经被自己玩的半硬，可怜兮兮的独自翘在空气中，筠稞一副任人予取予求的乖巧模样看的  
张屿淮口干舌燥。  
张屿淮猛地压了过去，拉开筠稞的大腿，趴到筠稞的身上。少年细腻软糯的皮肤刺激的张屿淮手臂血管暴起。张屿淮掐住筠稞脸颊，迫使他张开唇，舌头便带着侵略意味的开始在少年口腔里搅弄。

张屿淮另一只手大剌剌的抚摸着筠稞的全身每一处，粗粝的手掌摸得筠稞微微颤抖，双腿也随着爱抚在张屿淮身下蹬起来，性爱的感觉在筠稞脑子里像弥漫的烟雾慢慢复苏。  
“大明星好几个月没来找老公了，忍得住吗？”张屿淮舌头试图更深地钻进筠稞的耳洞，恨不得把筠稞身体每一寸都染上自己的气味。“不。。。”被撩到无法思考的筠稞本能的应着。张屿淮一手快速撸动着筠稞的嫩芽，一边大口含住筠稞的奶头，时而咬弄，时而往上拉扯，粗糙的舌苔裹挟着奶头，发出啧啧的声响。下巴的胡茬把少年奶头周围的皮肤磨的发红，极为色情。  
清秀稚气的男孩已经被张屿淮吻到缺氧，张着嘴喘息着，被舔的亮晶晶的嘴角挂着张屿淮的口水，张屿淮就是喜欢看筠稞被自己玩的不知所以的浪荡模样。观众面前的阳光清秀的大明星，此刻裸着被自己压在身下，漂亮的桃花眼水光潋滟的望着自己，两个可爱的粉色小奶头被自己吃的湿漉漉的立在空气中。大开的双腿被自己压在身下，秀气的阴茎被自己握住上下蹂躏，潺潺地流出水。

 

“啊。。别太快。啊啊啊啊啊。。。”少年双手微微撑着张屿淮结实的胸膛讨饶。筠稞双眼迷离，沉浸在张屿淮给他的快感之中，无意识嘴角溢出一丝口水。"操！”张屿淮捏住筠稞一侧的奶头，埋头含住筠稞的喉结，另一只手疯狂的撸动着筠稞的嫩芽。发热的掌心快速地抚慰着敏感的下体，体温和快感快速地在筠稞体内攀升，熏得少年脸颊泛起红晕，全身的性欲都被张屿淮掌握在手中。  
“什么太快了？“张屿淮舔着筠稞的耳垂，粗粗的喘着气，”宝贝儿说你好想要老公，说想被老公玩射。”  
男人遒劲有力的胸肌摩擦着少年的敏感的胸部，哈出的热气包裹这少年的耳朵。看到筠稞忘情地陷入兴奋之中，张屿淮加快了撸动速度，大拇指旋转地摩擦着筠稞的龟头顶端，另一只手色情的抚摸着囊袋。“啊啊啊啊啊啊，啊！” 筠稞突然抓紧了被单，双腿打颤的射在了张屿淮的手心。  
“很浓，宝贝这么乖，都没有自己玩？”张屿淮从身下抽出手，趴在筠稞身上调笑。男人亲了亲筠稞的下唇，把粘满精液的手伸到了少年面前。“宝贝儿舔一下。”仍然沉浸在高潮里的筠稞怔了怔，闭上眼扭过头示意拒绝。张屿淮爱极了筠稞这副模样，明知道自己全身上下都被摸遍了，却还是会害羞。张屿淮低头与筠稞舌吻，用脸把他的脸掰过来，手掌再次凑到少年的脸前，"听话，舔一下，乖。”

自己刚刚射出的精液挂在张屿淮的掌心，散着淡淡的麝腥气。筠稞拗不过，闭上眼睛，伸出粉红色的舌头，慢慢地舔了起来。热热痒痒的感觉从张屿淮手心直通大脑，张屿淮觉得自己胯下那根简直硬到发痛。随着筠稞一下一下舔着自己的手心，张屿淮把自己爆出青筋的紫黑色肉棒压在筠稞腿缝里，滑嫩的腿根肉缓解着自己的焦灼。

 

“宝贝上面的小嘴卖力点好好舔，舔湿点，老公一会儿喂饱你下面那种小骚嘴。”下流的话刺激的小筠稞又是一抖，羞人的反应被张屿淮完全看在眼中，“宝贝你好色啊，一句话都能让你小鸡鸡激动起立，一会儿大肉棒干进去，岂不是要肏的你把床单流湿。”  
筠稞淫靡的舔着张屿淮的手心，嘴角挂着稀薄的精液。张屿淮把手指伸进筠稞的嘴里搅弄，抽插的动作时不时带出口水滴落在筠稞粉色的唇上。张屿淮沉着脸看着筠稞像小猫一样吮着自己的手指，再也无法忍耐，探向筠稞的下身，并紧两指突然就插进了筠稞的后穴，没反应过来的筠稞不禁仰头失声喊了出来。  
“宝贝儿还是这么爱叫床，今天叫一整晚好不好，宝贝？”张屿淮手指粗鲁的在筠稞屁股里发狠的进出，遒劲的手掌干的筠稞的上半身随着手指的节奏摩擦着被单，两粒奶头微微颤动。张屿淮俯身舔了上去，“宝贝的胸是不是被老公干的越来越大了，老公给宝贝再吃大一点给宝贝买少女奶罩好不好？”“啊啊啊啊啊。。。不要。”筠稞伸手双脸，随着男人的动作发出闷哼声。  
后穴被深入的三指干的湿热滑腻，张屿淮觉得差不多了，握住自己紫黑色大肉棒抵在少年干净的穴口，龟头有一下没一下的挤入幼嫩的小洞，又恶作剧似的拔出，勾魂又不让满足的引诱让筠稞前面粉色的小肉茎又被干的抬起了头。  
“宝贝，老公来喂你吃大鸡吧了！”张屿淮两手抓住筠稞的大腿向两边掰开，挺身一个撞击，整根粗长的阴茎深深埋入了筠稞的肉穴里。少年被插的呼吸一滞，咬住下唇，白色精液从小肉棒的小口里喷涌而出，射在自己湿漉漉的胸脯上。“宝贝真是敏感！”张屿淮压在筠稞身体上，小麦色的强壮男人和身下白皙青春的少年身体形成鲜明的对比，淫水横流的密穴里插着男人粗大的鸡巴，一刻不停歇的向深处狠命的快节奏捅着，圆鼓挺翘的屁股被不停的压向床面，被干的啪啪作响。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太大了，啊啊啊啊不行啊！”筠稞颤声叫着，眼框染上热烈情欲变得通红，生理性的眼泪从眼角滑出。  
张屿淮抓着筠稞的胸脯，舌头在筠稞的口腔和脸上舔舐，下半身野兽一般狠狠的撞击着筠稞的屁股，“你不是最爱大鸡吧插你的小洞洞了吗？几个月没有喝牛奶，宝贝晚上睡觉的时候有没有想老公的大鸡吧？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊你！”筠稞被男人下流的话语都弄的说不出话来，张着嘴大口的喘息，身体不受控的随着男人插弄上下晃动。  
张屿淮抠弄筠稞的奶头，“说，想不想？”  
“呜呜呜想。”“想什么？”  
“想被老公大鸡吧干后面…”  
“乖宝贝！”张屿淮大手揽住筠稞的细腰，就着连接的地方，一把把筠稞翻成俯趴，两条又细又长的腿架起圆滚滚的肉屁股，后穴里赤裸裸的插着男人深色的阴茎，穴口被胀成拉紧的粉色，往外溢着淫秽的透明液体。  
张屿淮沿着两人的结合处，按圆圈摸了一把，“啊啊——”，绵延舒服的呻吟从少年口中发出，筠稞两只脚丫被刺激地不停的勾着床单，头高高扬起左右摇动。  
张屿淮搂住筠稞的下腹，双臂紧紧的箍住少年的臀部，让自己的大腿与少年的屁股严丝合缝的贴着。低头开始湿吻少年的脊背，滚烫粘腻的舌头沿着少年凹下的脊骨从下往上的舔舐，身下的男孩趴在床上咬住手指，还是发出满足的喘息声。  
“老公现在想要狠狠骑你的小肉屁股了，宝贝叫大声点，老公来干你了。”  
说完，张屿淮固定住筠稞的屁股，下身开始打桩机一般发狠的操入筠稞的肉穴。热辣辣的感觉很快从少年后面传上全身，少年下半身被男人抱得紧实无法动弹，只能翘着屁股被大阴茎一下又一下的插进插出。男人每次都是整根退出再整根的进入，粉嫩的后穴被粗壮阴茎干的汁水横流，红肿敏感。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”筠稞上半身无力的趴在床上，高强度呢撞击使他大脑空白，只有高潮，无法停止，身体一波紧接着一波的快感，使少年张开嘴忍不住开始呻吟起来。  
炙热的小穴箍住男人的阴茎，像贪吃的小嘴不停的吮吸着整根肉棒，爽的男人头皮发麻，像操玩具一样，更加狠命的插着身下的尤物。大手掌啪啪啪的扇着筠稞屁股，红色掌印迅速浮在少年的皮肤上，插在少年身体里的肉棒感受着少年体内的缠绵和战栗。  
筠稞向后抓男人的大腿，想要示好，想要讨饶，想要停下，他已经被操射了多次，脸颊通红，呼吸不稳。没想到男人反手抓住少年的手腕，拉住少年的两只手，迫使他上半身挺立起来，整个人坐在男人的肉棒上，男人用力挺身，阴茎进入的更深。少年向上蠕动身体想要拔出一些，却被男人整个搂住，双手捏住双乳，大拇指旋转的向里按着少年可怜的奶头。“我不要了，我没有了。”张泊淮啪啪啪的用力干着又弹又软的屁股，一边从下往上舔着少年的脖颈，“宝贝什么没有了？”筠稞呼吸颤抖，摇头不肯回答。  
“宝贝没有了，老公射给你。”张屿淮拉住筠稞的上臂，野兽般的朝少年身体深处挺动。湿濡的小嘴被干的太久，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，淫液一滴一滴从穴口滴落打湿床单。  
“大明星的屁股被老公干的爽不爽？大学生的屁股真会吃鸡巴，水可真多。宝贝屁股想吃老公鸡巴想吃好久了吧，想跟老公做爱，想被老公吸奶子，宝贝屁股又圆又翘还会扭，宝贝，叫老公干你，快！”  
男人箍住少年的上半身，下半身加快速度的向前顶着，筠稞每一下被狠狠进入向外顶出，有迅速被拉回深深坐到男人的肉棒上。攀向高峰的快感让少年忘记了一切，“老公…啊…老公射进筠稞里面…”少年轻声沙哑的叫着，男人突然松开少年的双臂，把少年的腰按下塌在床上，向后高高抬起的屁股承受着男人猛地进入，高频率的撞击，男人猛地一挺身，一股一股的液体注入到了少年身体深处。等张屿淮全部射完从少年身上退下来时，筠稞浑身湿透，像从水里捞起来一般，身体脱力的还保持着被内射的姿势，跪在床上，门户大开的下半身被淫液湿的一塌糊涂，暂时还无法闭拢的粉色肉洞里缓缓的流出男人摄入的浓稠精液，顺着又细又肉感的大腿滑下。  
张屿淮把筠稞抱在怀里盖上被子，少年已经累的闭上了眼睛，呼吸很轻盈，嘴唇红润。男人轻轻啄了啄少年的双唇，“宝贝你太棒了，休息一下，一会儿我给你清洗。”接着又温柔的吻了吻少年的双眼。


End file.
